fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Anvar (Amarillia)
| sampleimage = | skill = 7-12 | stamina = 19-24 | luck = 5-10 | magic= 1 | weaponused = Axes | homeland = Far Peaks | associates = | race = Human | sex = Male | alignment = | equipment = }} :For other uses of '''Anvar', see'' Anvar (disambiguation) Anvar the Barbarian is a barbarian of the bear clan from the Far Peaks in northern Amarillia. He is one of the four playable characters in both ''Legend of Zagor'' gamebook and boardgame, and one of the protagonist in ''the Zagor Chronicles'' novels. Before Legend of Zagor In the Zagor Chronicles Anvar was raised as a Barbarian of the Bear clan. When he discovered that he may transform into a wolf, he decided to reach the Crown Tower in Barrabang. in order the be healed by the Crown of Kings. On his way, he meets the Dwarf Stubble. Together, they fought Frost Orcs of the Ulgzen tribe – pp. 13-17, and help the Centaur Berrabur to investigate an old subterranean of the Grunnar inhabited by an old Rock Wyrm. – pp. 13-17 After these events, they were recruited in the King’s Own Irregulars of the Amarillian army in Baldamand. During the aftermath of the Battle of Lake Faro, they help the warrior Braxus to escort the wizard Jallarial to Sanctuary. – p. 95 Before attending to the Battle of the Bottomless Pit, Anvar learns he was choose by the Red Wolf Spirit, and thus, have to learn the magic way. Hostile to magic, and embarrassed by the fact he was chosen by a different spirit than the Black Bear Spirit, protector of his own clan, he was first reluctant to held his new powers. – pp. 47-50 In Casket of Souls A warrior named Anvar is mentioned in ''Casket of Souls''. The fact that he was not designed as a Barbarian, and wears a metal armour lets supposed that he may be a different character. He joins the Fire Swamps alongside the Centaur Burr, the Dwarf Brock , and the Giant Jarl, were they all learn from Astares their tragic fate. – pp. 18-19 Despite his announced death, Anvar decided to fight an army of Lava Clones who menaced the royal family, at the Window of Stares, an opening in the invisible barrier protecting the Cauldron, battle who cost him the life. – pp. 18-19 Legend of Zagor During the retake of Castle Argent from the warlock Zagor, Anvar was the stronger of the attackers. He is the only character able to use the Barbarian Axe held by Grool in the eastern tower at its full potential. – 322-393 His sixth sense allows him to avoid some traps of Castle Argent. – p, 21 After Legend of Zagor After the retake of Castle Argent, Anvar follows Jallarial to Titan in order to break the link of Zagor with the Demonic Planes. After their success, he comes back to Amarillia, sixty-five years after. During the last battle against Zagor, he was acknowledged by Shebenneth who give him Barin's Axe pp. 95-96. He manages to use the Banner of Titans, and summons the spirits of Titan, Barbarian, and Dwarf warriors to help to the fall of the Ice Citadel. pp. 157-158, 169-170, 177-183 After the defeat of Zagor, he becomes the leader of surviving Barbarian people of the Far Peaks. Epilogue See Also References Category:Humans-Individuals Category:Barbarians